As A Family We Stand
by PoisonAngelTears
Summary: Bella explains a theory she develops about what happened during New Moon. Will Jasper finally let go of his guilt? And what's this about Chelsea and the Guard? Set a little after BD, please RxR!


Title: _**As A Family We Stand**_

Genre: Family/Mystery/Suspense

Word Count: 1,335

Pairings: Edella, Rosett, Jalice, Carsme, Jessie

PAT: Okay, well, here's a collaboration work between me and meh best friends. BToL and ZEXY. We wrote this at meh house and so we're only using my account, since BToL doesn't wanna use hers and ZEXY is too lazy to make one.

**Please read the full author's note once you reach the end of our story, it's very important.**

_**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN THE WONDERS OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S LOVELY MIND AND DREAMS.**_

_Bella's POV_

I stared out the window. I wondered how the others never thought about it. I mean, I still remember thinking about that certain theory when I was a human, it was right after we had discussed my change in the Dining room. I glanced at the others and then looked down, my gaze resting on the many fibers of the new, black, and silver carpeting.

Natural Response.

Yeah, isn't that what happened?

Let's see, it had been a week and a half since they had hunted when Alice and the others gave me that party…so, wouldn't that have had a major influence on their control?

I'm pretty sure it would have.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking so deeply about?"

I turned to face my glorious soulmate, Edward, with a bit of smugness in my attitude. I had, once again, proven him wrong.

"Edward, I just realized something."

He raised a regal brow and his eyes begged me to continue.

"Well, it's about…_that_ incident. You see, I remember that it had been a week and a half since you all had hunted when you threw me that party."

His brow furrowed and I sensed the curiosity of the others as they gathered round.

"Yes, you're correct."

I smirked.

"Well, then, if I remember correctly, which I do, you usually hunt every two to three weeks, right? Then, was it really _Jasper's_ fault that he…slipped?"

I looked around the room and saw that everyone really was thinking about what I had said. I decided to expand upon my theory while I could.

"We all know that Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward have the best chances of lasting a full three weeks without hunting but we also know that Jasper is an _empath_, which most likely means that he can feel _everything_, not just emotions, but even physical pain and…"

"Our thirst, yeah?"

I smiled at Emmett, he wasn't really as dull as the others made him out to be, he was just more accepting of the whole 'vampire' life and he really just wanted to act like the twenty-something year old male he was.

"Huh, I get it. So what you're saying is that, because it was getting closer to the time we would go hunting, and because Jazz could feel it, that's the reason why he…um…slipped?"

"Exactly, Em, so really, Jasper had nothing to do with it. In fact, blaming him because of his sensitivity and nature, well, it's just like saying it's all my fault because I was human and inhumanly clumsy."

I smiled at Jasper and made sure to feel nothing but sincerity and love. He's such a good brother and I really disliked the fact that he still hadn't gotten over it.

"Hm, you're right. I guess I owe you an apology, Jasper. I never thought to consider in the fact that you're an empath. Sorry, brother, I'll try to be more rational about things like this."

One by one, the Cullen's apologized to a sheepish Jasper and Alice hugged him and promised to be more aware of _everyone_, not just him.

I got up, out of my love's arms and flitted over to Jasper to give him a big hug. I was so happy that this little tear in our family's steel wool and tight-knit tapestry was repaired. I felt almost high with familial bliss.

I pulled away and whispered a phrase to Jasper that my human grandmother always used to tell my parents and I whenever we were able to smooth out an argument between us.

I danced back over to Edward's waiting embrace and snuggled deep into his loving hug. I relaxed and began to daydream about the day Nessie and Jake started their own little family.

_Jasper's POV_

Alice and I had just come back from dropping little Nessie off at Bella's old house, where the Chief and Sue Clearwater were going to spend time with her for the weekend. Jake was going to be there soon so we just stuck around long enough for pleasantries before rushing back home.

"Alice, darling, why…"

"I think Bells might say something important, I couldn't make out everything because of Nessie but I have a feeling that we _need_ to get back."

I shrugged and, complying with my light's wishes, I swept her up in my arms bridal style and sped through the forest, a quicker route than going on the trails.

We were now just standing with the others as Isabella explained her theory.

I was touched, she really is the most forgiving person I know. I'm glad Edward found her, even after all this drama, she seems to just make it all disappear with just a suggestion.

I was a little embarrassed with all of the attention, I guess that's what Isabella must have felt…I almost felt like tear were pooling when Edward and Alice apologized. I wanted to tell them they didn't need to but I knew that if I did, they would just become stubborn about it.

But when my little sister came up to me and really hugged me, I had to force myself not to begin shaking. I felt so loved. Like I had the whole world backing me up and my family was at the top, surrounding me with support and love.

I heard her whisper, I felt the nostalgia and comfort that came when she said it. I hugged her back. Whispering my reply as well.

_(Bella) "We are a family, that means United we stand, Divided we Fall. Welcome back, Jasper Cullen."_

(Jasper) "There's no other place in the world, I'd rather be, little sissy. Thank you."

_Chelsea's POV_

I opened my eyes and gasped loudly, I felt like I couldn't breathe, my lungs were actually tight, I gasped for breath.

"How? How could they do that? No one's ever done that!"

"Chelsea, sweet one? Is there a problem?"

I shuddered, Master Aro will not be pleased with my performance…

I slid my palm into his and watched, terrified, as his brow furrowed and he sighed, defeated.

"That's it, I've had enough of these failures. No more. It seems that nothing can be done with it. Thank you for your effort, dear Chelsea, I know it must have been a shock."

Master Aro dropped my hand and glided away. I stared at the ground. My powers have always been able to sever _any_ bond, I _always_ had control.

How could this mere slip of a girl, a newborn, no less, be able to constantly shield and repair? It didn't make sense!

Even after all this time, even after I had so expertly weakened their bonds from that empath, why is it now stronger than ever before?

"_We are a family…"_

…Could that…

No. It must be something else, maybe a new power, I must figure this out, the Cullen's are too much of a hindrance to the Masters to be left unharmed. They could _ruin_ our plans.

No, that _cannot_ happen, we _will_ succeed, and then we _will_ rule this world. _Nothing and no one_ will stop us.

A/N: _**Important! Please read!!!!!! **_Okay, just to let you guys know, depending on the responses to this fic, there _might_ be a continuation. But it all depends on you guys, okay? Plus, we might need some material or suggestions from you guys, kay? But, other than that, please review and tell us what you thought, yeah? Please and thank you!

Sincerely,

PAT(PoisonAngelTears)+BToL(BrokenTearsofLife)+ZEXY(xxMindTripperxx)


End file.
